The invention involves a method and system of replacing damaged sections of wastewater channels and the like, in which inserted parts, e.g. fiber optic cables, have previously been mounted.
It is known from Laid Open German Application DE 42 03 718 to use the existing pipes and channels of water supply and sewer systems for laying telecommunications cables. The cables are affixed to the inner surface of the pipes.
When replacing damaged sections of waste-water pipes, it must be ensured that the cable remains in the waste-water pipe and that the cable can continue to operate and is not damaged. Moreover, after the section of pipe is installed, the cable must be re-affixed to the inner surface of the pipe, in order to prevent dirt particles and the like from attaching themselves to the cables.
According to one object of the present invention, it is sought to provide a method that enables the replacement of damaged sections of wastewater channels bearing inserted parts, e.g. fiber optic cables. It is a further object to guarantee that the inserted parts are then re-affixed securely and/or snugly to the inner wall of the pipes.
According to one formulation, the present invention achieves these and other objectives by providing a method for replacing sections of a channel, which has a part affixed to an inner surface of the channel. In a first aspect, the method includes removing a section of the channel and positioning a lower half-shell below the inserted part at the removed section of the channel. The method further includes passing an attachment element having two ends at least partly around the inserted part and feeding at least one end of the attachment element through at least one opening of an upper half shell. The method also includes placing the upper half shell on the lower half shell and attaching the upper half shell to the lower half shell, as well as attaching the upper and lower half shells to neighboring channel sections. In addition, the method includes pulling the ends of the attachment element tight to press the inserted part against the inner surface of the channel and filling the opening with a sealing compound.
Preferably, the half shell parts are prefabricated to the required lengths and, more preferably, are of the same shape and diameter as the original channel. In addition, the openings are preferably sealed with a self-hardening sealing material. The attachment element can be a band, belt, rope, wire, clip, tongs or hook, with a smooth, ribbed or other type of surface. The attachment element can be made of various materials suited to the environment of use, e.g, a corrosion resistant material.
In a second aspect, the method includes positioning a cover plate between the inserted part and the opening. The cover plate acts as a casing, preventing the sealing compound from seeping through the opening, and/or providing an additional seal within the opening. Thus, the cover plate prevents liquid from seeping through into the joint area of the opening.
In a third aspect, the method includes feeding at least one receiving element through at least one opening of the upper half shell, hooking the inserted part into the receiving element, pulling the receiving element tight, and then filling the opening with a sealing compound. Preferably, the receiving element is hook-shaped.
The present invention is advantageous in that it provides a method and system for replacing damaged sections of waste-water channels and the like containing optical cables and the like. In preferred embodiments, it permits the use of the known and reliable technology of using prefabricated half shells. Finally, the invention provides a practicable, simple and secure method of re-affixing the optical cables to the inner surface of the channels from outside the channel.